Pressing Issues – Öffentliche Sicherheit
Öffentliche Sicherheit (Public Safety) ist eines der drei Themen, die auf Vice City Public Radio in großen Gesprächsgruppen diskutiert werden. In diesem Abschnitt treten die Personen Alex Shrub (Christopher Lucas), John Florida Hickory (L.J. Gansen) und Callum Crayshaw (Sean Modica) auf. Auch Jonathan Freeloader (Patrick Olsen) und Michelle Montanius (Kelly Guest) kommen vor. Maurice Chavez (Philip Anthony-Rodriguez) moderiert die Show. Öffentliche Sicherheit, die Erste * Maurice Chavez: Danke, ihr beiden. Hallo, Ladys und Gentlemen und willkommen zu Pressing Issues auf VCPR – kurz für Vice City Public Radio. Radio, das Ihnen genau das gibt, was Sie wollen: hochwertiges Bildungsprogramm über wichtige Themen und der ständigen Erinnerung, dass die Welt zu Grunde gehen könnte, wenn Sie uns kein Geld spenden. Denn Vice City Public Radio ist werbefrei, weil es komplett durch Hörerspenden finanziert wird... und durch Firmensponsoren. Wenn Ihnen die Sendung also gefällt, warum nicht ein wenig spenden? : Ich bin Maurice Chavez und Sie hören Pressing Issues. Pressing Issues ist eine Diskussionsrunde, in der wir wie aufgeblasene Idioten unsere Meinungen preisgeben und dann ein bisschen untereinander streiten, bis wir mit extremeren Meinungen auseinandergehen als wir gekommen sind. Ich mach nur Spaß, Ladys und Gentlemen. Diese Sendung basiert auf dem altgriechischen Prinzip der vorurteilsfreien Debatte und dem amerikanischen Prinzip der Redefreiheit. Oder ist das das altgriechische Prinzip, Weisen Schierlinge zu verabreichen und das amerikanische Prinzip des Sauer- und Lautseins, sodass keiner zu Wort kommt? Hab’s vergessen, nur die Zeit wird es weisen. : Das Thema, das wir jetzt diskutieren werden auf Pressing Issues mit mir, Maurice Chavez, ist eines, das für Ihre Aufklärung und Lebensfreude sehr wichtig ist: öffentliche Sicherheit. Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten: Vice City ist kein sicherer Ort. Wir leben in schwierigen Zeiten. Wir sind schwierige Menschen. Einige sagen, wir würden mit der Realität auf Kriegsfuß stehen. Auswärtige, die sich unsere Fast-Food-Restaurants und Minimärkte unter den Nagel reißen wollen, würden sagen, wir sind ein blutrünstiger Haufen Verrückter, der seine Kinder im Supermarkt Waffen kaufen lässt. Eine andere Meinung ist, dass die Gesellschaft schuld ist. Schon Platon sagte: „Die Menschen wollen sich nicht umbringen.“ Es passiert, weil sie arm, einsam oder durstig sind oder dringend Urlaub brauchen. Einer anderen Meinung nach sind wir alle ein wenig durcheinander und sollten zu Hause bleiben, die Türen verrammeln und alles so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Okay, starten wir die Diskussion! : An unserem Tisch sind drei verschiedene Meinungen vertreten. Drei verschiedene wahnsinnige Objekte auf dem Dummheitenmeer. Drei kluge Köpfe, die völlig verschiedene Ziele verfolgen. Zu meiner Rechten, heh... eigentlich zu jeder Rechten, sitzt Alex Shrub, der jüngste Kongressabgeordnete, der je von Vice City gewählt wurde und heute ein angesehener Mann in der Hauptstadt ist. Mr. Shrub wurde gewählt, weil er eine tolle Frisur hat und Dinge sagt, die auf allgemeine Zustimmung stoßen. Sein Wahlkampf kam bei den Reichen gut an, weil er uns alle mit der Bekräftigung beruhigte: „Reichsein ist in Ordnung, sofern Sie sich um die Kinder kümmern.“ Mr. Shrub, herzlich willkommen! * Alex Shrub: Das entspricht nicht annähernd der Wahrheit, Maurice: Mein Wahlkampf kam auch bei den Armen gut an... die lediglich zu dumm waren, um zu verstehen, was ich sagte, also hielt ich hübsche Bilder hoch und verteilte dann Schokoriegel, um an ihre niedrigsten Instinkte zu appellieren. Danke, Maurice, ich freue mich, dass ich heute die Möglichkeit habe, alles richtigzustellen. * Maurice: Ich habe Ihnen bisher noch gar keine Möglichkeit gegeben, mein herzloser Freund. Ich stelle Ihnen erst einmal meinen anderen Gast vor. * Alex: Hoffentlich wird das hier keine unsachliche Diskussion. Ich liebe Vice City mehr als jeder andere und ich kann’s beweisen. * Maurice: Ja, und das kommt von einem Mann, der gewählt wurde, weil er seinen Wahlkampfgegner als „Büffelarsch“ und einen fetten Pantoffelhelden beschimpft hatte, der sich nicht mal aus einer nassen Papiertüte befreien könnte. : Unser nächster Gast kommt vom anderen Ende des politischen Spektrums. Ein Mann so nass, dass man meinen könnte, er sei gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Friedenskorps-Aktivist, Hippie-Konzert-Taper und Gründer der Gruppe „Speaking for the Underdog“. Er spricht sieben Sprachen fließend und hat Harfe in Peru studiert: Callum Crayshaw. * Callum Crayshaw: Hi Maurice, hola, buenos días und noches. Bonjour und buon giorno. Willkommen, hallo. Hello, hi! * Maurice: Hehehe, lieber keine Fremdsprachen, die meisten von uns quälen sich damit schon genug herum. Willkommen bei Pressing Issues! : Unser letzter Gast hat eine elegante Lösung für das Problem der öffentlichen Sicherheit in Vice City. Eine Lösung, die so irrsinnig ist, dass ich mich nicht dazu bequemen konnte, sie für ihn zu erklären. Und wie Breakdance findet sie nur wenig Anklang. Der Mann taucht nur in dieser schönen Sendung auf, weil unser voriger Besserwisser-Diskussionsteilnehmer gecarjackt wurde und sich nun zu Hause bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet. Ich präsentiere Ihnen John F. Hickory. * John F. Hickory: Wie geht’s euch allen so? * Maurice: Gut... Bevor wir anfangen, Gentlemen, erinnere ich Sie noch mal an die Spielregeln: Hier bei Pressing Issues, der Nummer 1 öffentlich-rechtlichen Radiosendung in Vice City, moderiert von mir – Maurice Chavez –, glauben wir an Meinungsfreiheit, nicht an Pilzvergiftung. * John: Mein Daddy hat den Kram in den Hinterwäldern Missouris angebaut. Hoowee, das sag ich euch! * Maurice: Ja, danke dafür. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich gegenseitig ausreden lassen. Ich werde nur bei Bedarf einschreiten, damit die Welt nicht vergisst, wie sich meine Stimme anhört, hehehehe... Also: Ich will einen sauberen Kampf, alles unter der Gürtellinie ist verboten. Und merken Sie sich Maurices Motto, das ein sehr weiser Mann, mein Vater, mir einst sagte: „Wenn du zuhörst, wirst du eines Tages gehört, und im Zweifelsfall mach den Riechtest.“ Das ist ein sehr wichtiger Punkt, finde ich, oder? Okay, Mr. Shrub, fangen wir mit Ihnen an: Die Kriminalität ist auf Rekordniveau, die Menschen haben Angst rauszugehen, niemand nutzt mehr öffentliche Verkehrsmittel, die Polizeimoral ist auf dem absoluten Tiefstand. Alle töten, verstümmeln und zeigen sich den Stinkefinger, bildlich gesprochen. Glauben Sie, dass die Regierung ganze Arbeit leistet? * Alex: Natürlich. Diese Statistiken sind interessant, aber wie alle Statistiken sind sie auch irrelevant. Ich zeige Ihnen eine bessere Statistik, Chavez: 1980, als ich gewählt wurde, waren Sie Geheimdienst-Informationen nach ein Mann ohne Plan. Sie arbeiteten als Clown auf Geburtstagsfeiern, Firmenveranstaltungen, Bar-Mizwas und in Go-go-Bars. Ihnen wurde klar, dass Sie ausgebrannt sind und sich gerne über andere Personen aufregen. * Maurice: Eh, eh! Wir reden hier nicht über mich. Das hier ist Pressing Issues, nicht Pressing Maurice. * Callum: Wenn ich mal unterbrechen darf: Können wir jetzt zu dem Teil kommen, wo wir das Issue pressen? * Alex: Sehen Sie, das ist das Problem in dieser Stadt: Liberale wollen nur Tür und Tor öffnen, alle reinlassen und Sie, die fleißigen Frauen und Männer, für den ganzen Spaß abdrücken lassen. Tja, Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, sie mit Stöcken zu verprügeln. Wir werden Sie nicht anzeigen. Sie tun uns damit einen Gefallen! Freie Liebe, ausflippen, arbeitslos zu Hause gammeln, auf dem Feld rummachen und Rock’n’Roll hören oder wie das heißt. Ich kenne Ihren Vater, Crayshaw. Er hat zeit seines Lebens einen Haufen Kohle verdient, was grundsätzlich traumhaft ist, aber wie jeder gute Konservative hat er sich einen Spinner von Kommunistenkind angelacht, der nach einem Urlaub im Orient plötzlich teilen möchte. Zieht euer Teildingens in Kuba oder Kanada oder sonst wo durch. Ich habe keinen Treuhandfonds oder reichen Daddy. Ich weiß, wie es ist, arm zu sein und die Welt von der anderen Seite aus zu betrachten. Ich hab mich nach oben geschlafen. * John: Ähm, könntet ihr beiden aufhören, euch aufzuspielen und zurück zum Thema kommen? Ich habe einen Plan, der Florida vor den nördlichen Gelbbauchschlangen bewahren wird, die diesen tollen Staat überrennen wollen. * Alex: Oh, schaut mal: Dorftrottel Jethro benötigt alle seine drei Gehirnzellen zum Reden. * Maurice: Es reicht! Wir sind erst am Anfang und Sie haben bereits bewiesen, Mr. Shrub, dass Sie genau so sind, wie alle sagen. Ich geb zu, dass 1980 kein Höhepunkt meiner Karriere war, aber ich habe nie eine Geschlechtswechsel in Betracht gezogen. Ich war bloß in einer Versuchsphase, und außerdem: Sal, der weizenfreie Clown war eine lustige Nummer! Wurde einst zum besten ernährungseinschränkenden Comedy-Auftritt in ganz Vice City gekürt. Ich wollte in Catskills auftreten, aber Mount Scarylarge war voll. Außerdem reden wir hier nicht über mich, sondern über Sie! * Alex: Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben Sie gar nicht gewonnen. Mary, die fleischfreie Pantomime das Rennen gemacht. Wenn das Gesetz durchkommt, das ich eingebracht habe, werdet ihr Vegetarier alle aus Vice City geschmissen. Wir haben nicht umsonst Eck- und Backenzähne... Sie sind dafür da, Chipstüten aufzumachen. * Maurice: Hey, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch – ich fand das Miststück immer scheiße! Was ist lustig an einer Frau, die keinen Hamburger ist, oder so zu tun, als würde man ein Huhn vor dem Schlachter retten? Oder ihre große Nummer: „Ich bin eine Milchkuh, eine milchproduzierende Maschine für eure Frühstücksflocken“. Glauben Sie wirklich, das fand auch nur ein Kind auf dem Geburtstag lustig? Nicht wirklich. Es gab Tränen, kein Gelächter, das sage ich Ihnen. Vegetarische Aktionskunst muss verboten werden! * John: Jehoshaphat auf einer Hüpfstange – ihr Großstädter habt mehr Themen als ein Zeitungskiosk! Können wir hier über öffentliche Sicherheit reden? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! * Maurice: Was? Gibt’s einen Maiskolben-Ess-Wettbewerb, zu dem Sie müssen? Haben Sie Gekröse und Hafergrütze im Ofen? Haben Sie ein Date mit Ihrer Schwester, hä? * John: Hey, komm runter, Mann! Ich will nur ein bisschen über Politik reden und Sie beleidigen hier herum. * Maurice: Richtig, lasst uns alle aufhören herumzuzanken, vor allem Sie Shrub. Ich behalte Sie im Auge. Öffentliches Vertrauen ist momentan auf dem absoluten Tiefstand. Keiner fühlt sich mehr sicher. Die eine Nacht sah ich einen, der mit einer Waffe Amok lief und brüllte, er müsse sich selbst verteidigen. Die Waffenverkäufe sind auf Höchstniveau, Bücherverkäufe hingegen sind fast gar nicht mehr zu verzeichnen. Was denken Sie, John F. Hickory? Bitte pressen Sie das Issue! * John: Okay, so ist’s gut! Wenden wir uns dem eigentlichen Thema zu... nun, es ist äußerst simpel, Mister. Die Einwanderung ist zu beschuldigen. Menschen von überallher aus Amerika überfluten diesen Staat. Unsinn! Es ist äußerst simpel. Die bringen Verschmutzung, Dreistigkeit, außerstaatliche Probleme und Korruption hierher. So ein Scheiß! Darum wollen ich und meine Organisation Florida aus den Staaten reißen. Wir starten neu mit unserem frischgebackenen Land und verbieten Leuten aus Missouri oder Kentucky oder Philadelphia oder sonst woher unseren Boden zu betreten. * Alex: Was wollen Sie? Heh, was haben Sie geschnupft? Haben Sie die Verfassung gelesen? * John: Ja, sicher habe ich das! Sie redet von Unabhängigkeit. Unabhängigkeit für Florida vor dem Gestank der Leute, die hierher ziehen, weil sie im Ruhestand sind oder weil sie hier Urlaub machen wollen. Baut euren eigenen verdammten Freizeitpark in euren eigenen verdammten Staat. Florida Freizeitparks sind nur für Menschen aus Florida. Ich mein, ich geh nicht nach Alabama, um einen Freizeitpark zu besuchen, warum also kommen die alle zu uns? * Maurice: Mr. Hickory, Ihre Ansichten sind ein bisschen zu extrem. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es in Alabama Freizeitparks gibt. * John: Dann sollten sie aufhören, runterzukommen, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen und Redneck-Land oder was auch immer zu bauen. Verdammte Redneck-Tölpel haben keine Gesellschaftsschicht. Meine Ansichten sind nicht extrem, Mister, sie entspringen gesundem Menschenverstand und genau das würden viele Leute sagen, wenn sie den Mut dazu hätten. Wenn du die Menschen hier aus den ganzen, wie man sie nennt, Vereinigten Staaten, einwandern lässt, gibt’s keinen Platz mehr. Wir sind gezwungen uns zu stapeln, wie es in Australien der Fall ist. Was wir demnächst tun werden, ist einen Fluss zu bauen... den Unabhängigkeitsfluss... den Fluss der Hoffnung. Ein Fluss, der von Küste zu Küste verläuft, der uns von den anderen 47 Staaten abtrennt, in denen Verschwender und schlechter Einfluss beheimatet sind. Wir werden Florida vom Festland abkoppeln, wo die Unterdrückten sind und treiben Richtung offenes Meer. Dann wird der Nation of Florida nichts mehr im Wege stehen, von neuem aus anzufangen. Es wird keine verfickten Richtlinien am Long Flume oder beim Pirate Ship Ride geben, wenn ich die Macht übernehme. Ihnen und Ihren Kinder ist es möglich, den ganzen Tag auf den Dingern zu fahren. Wir werden eine Achterbahn für jede Florida-Familie haben. * Maurice: Wissen Sie, was, Sie verraten ganz Amerika. Was Sie sagen, ist hochgradiger Scheiß und Sie können von Glück reden, dass wir hier bei Pressing Issues fest an Redefreiheit glauben, sodass wir Ihr Gerede erlauben können. * John: Es ist die Wahrheit, mein Freund, die verdammte Wahrheit, und bevor Sie damit anfangen, nein, ich bin kein Rassist. Ich hasse jeden, der nicht die gleiche Meinung hat wie ich, aber vor allem hasse ich Amis. Hierbei meine ich allerdings alle aus Georgia oder darüber hinaus. Baut eure eigenen Freizeitparks, kauft eure eigene Sonne, legt eure eigenen Moskito befallenen Sümpfe an, Leute! Wir bauen einen Fluss! FBI, CI- I, mir doch scheißegal. Die können uns nicht aufhalten. Sie, Shrub, Sie gelbbäuchiger, schlipstragender, schmiergeldnehmender Heuchler. Was haben Sie oben in Washington für Vice City getan? * Alex: Ich gab Waffenhändlern und Bauträgern Steuervergünstigungen und setzte die Kosten für die Polizei runter, was der Stadt 2 Prozent einsparte oder 25 Cent pro Haushalt in einer Sechs-Jahres-Periode. * Callum: Und die Gesellschaftskosten. Denken Sie an die kleinen Leute. Arme Menschen haben in dieser Stadt keine Stimme. Jedes Mal finde ich einen Park, in dem ich meditieren kann, dann kommt jemand in einem Bulldozer und baut Eigentumswohnungen. Dieser Wahnsinn muss aufhören. * Alex: Sie schlagen also vor, wir sollten weniger Babys machen? Die Menschen brauchen Platz, um ihre Boote oder Wohnwagen abzustellen und Swimming-Pools zu bauen. Sie fangen an, sich kommunistisch anzuhören und damit meine ich, sie bevorzugen einen Hammer und eine Sichel als einen Hamburger. * Callum: Ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin 1,65. Es ist Zeit, Unternehmen und den ganzen Kapitalismus anzuhalten und dem Naturalismus Vorfahrt zu gewährleisten. Sie retten diesen Planeten nicht, sie zerstören ihn. Ihr Wollen kommt hier nicht gut an. Wir können es uns nicht mehr leisten, noch mehr von unserer Natur zu verleihen. Das sind unsere Bäume! Ich wünschte, ich würde noch etwas länger leben, um es zu genießen. Ich fühle mich so alt. Jemand muss mein Erbe nehmen. Ich muss mich ein bisschen trainieren. * Maurice: Wie alt sind Sie? * Callum: Ich bin 23, aber ich fühle mich viel älter und schlauer. Ich weiß alles. Ich bin viel in der Welt herumgekommen. * Alex: Was hat uns die restliche Welt zu erzählen, wie wir Dinge zu tun haben? Mehr Züge bauen? Haben die Menschen ihren Führer lieber gewählt als ihren Wahlausschuss? Fahren Sie ein Fahrrad, um wie eine Pfadfinderin zu sein oder wie ein Clown mit diätischen Sorgen? Nein, danke, Vladmire. * John: Ich stimme mit Shrub überein. Menschen aus anderen Ländern sind Taugenichtse, darum müssen wir ihnen weiterhin die Meinung geigen. Ich sage Ihnen, was einen echten Amerikaner ausmacht: ein Truck zum Ziehen und ein Sofa, auf dem man nachdenken kann. * Callum: Ich sage Ihnen was: Sprechen Sie wie ein Sensualist und damit meine ich spießige Pazifisten... reisen Sie! Ich war neulich in Europa. Ich denke, jeder sollte mal mindestens eine Woche da gewesen sein. Man sieht wirklich, was an diesem Land falsch ist, wenn man das europäische Utopia besucht. Dinge wie Reisen, öffentlicher Verkehr, Gesundheitsfürsorge, Lederhosen, Schnurrbärte... als ich in Belize war, half ich Dorfbewohnern, Platz für ein umweltfreundliches Kohlebergwerk zu machen. Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen, wenn wir irgendwo hin wollen. Mein Vater gab mir Geld, um dort eine Stiftung aufzubauen. * Maurice: Aber inwiefern hilft das den Bürgern von Vice City, nicht ausgeraubt zu werden? Wie kommt ein Mann dazu, einfach Geld wegzunehmen? * Callum: Was wir brauchen sind mehr Freizeitaktivitäten wie Chore oder Dramatheatergruppen, sodass die Menschen lernen, wie sie sich vernünftig ausdrücken, indem sie singen oder so tun als seien sie ein Baum. Haben Sie jemals einen singenden Wal gehört? Es ist eine einsame Form der Schönheit und alter Weisheit! Leuten helfen, sich selbst zu helfen... mit Drama und Chor und Blumen und dem Geld meines Vaters. * Alex: Hören Sie zu, Treuhandvermögensfuzzi, Ihre Ideen sind jämmerlich. Kein Wunder, dass die Menschheit einmal aufwachte und mich an der Macht hatte, Amigo! * Maurice: Mr. Shrub, Sie wurden gewählt, weil Ihr Wahlkampf versprach, dass Sie die Steuern auf null reduzieren... aber unter Ihnen wurden die Steuern 20 Prozent höher und die öffentlichen Dienste wurden weniger. * Alex: Keinen interessieren Ihre Statistiken, Chavez. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas erzählen, Kumpel, ich bin besser als Sie denken. Ich will nicht... ich sollte nicht... ich kann mich nicht auf Ihr Niveau runterbegeben. Die versicherten mir, dass das hier eine Show ist, die die Politik versteht, wo wir vernünftig debattieren können und mir werden Statistiken an den Kopf geworfen wie sooft schlechtes Konfetti. Wir können den Bürgern keine Zahlen nennen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, mein Freund, wie viele Opfer ich gebracht habe, um meinem Land zu helfen, Vice City zu helfen. Die Komplexität des Staates, die... die Abscheulichkeit meiner Frau und... wie ihre Oberschenkel wachsen wie unsere Staatsverschuldung. Oh... oh, sicher... manche mögen das, aber nicht ich. Es ist ein Albtraum, mein Freund, und... und... und das wird mir von einem undankbaren Menschen wie Sie auf die Nase gebunden. Ich komm morgens nur schwer aus dem Bett. * Maurice: ...und mit diesen ungeheuerlichen Enthüllungen gehen wir in die Pause, um Ihnen etwas sehr Informatives vorzutragen. Sie hören Pressing Issues auf Vice City Public Radio. Rüber zu euch, Jonathan! Unterbrechung * Jonathan Freeloader: Hallo und willkommen zurück. Ich bin Jonathan Freeloader und Sie hören VCPR. Dieser Teil von Pressing Issues wird Ihnen von Ammu-Nation präsentiert, ein stolzer Unterstützer des öffentlich-rechtlichen Radios und unserer Gemeinschaft. Wir hoffen, Sie haben Spaß mit Pressing Issues und ganz nebenbei: Es fechtet Ihre Meinung über die Gesellschaft an. Leider steht das öffentlich-rechtliche Radio in Vice City unter Druck. Aus dem Grund, weil wir besser als all die anderen sind. Sie können dieses schlagkräftige, lang gezogene Programm nirgends sonst hören... aber Sie müssen Geld dafür aufbringen! * Michelle Montanius: Richtig, Jonathan. Geld ist wichtig. Es kann gegen Waren und Dienstleistungen eingetauscht werden wie z.B. gegen einen Hüftersatz oder man kann damit ein hungerndes Kind in Australien unterstützen. * Jonathan: Ich fühle mich gerade echt schlecht! Geben Sie uns Ihr Geld. Geben Sie zehn Prozent Ihres Einkommens. Mehr wollen wir ja nicht und dafür kann jeder über die wichtigen Dinge belehrt werden, die wir hier auf VCPR diskutieren. * Michelle: Zehn Prozent ist wirklich nicht viel. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als ich freiwillig in Zentralamerika war, um weniger oberflächlich zu erscheinen, wo mir die Eingeborenen zehn Prozent ihres Landes gegen eine gespiegelte Sonnenbrille gegeben hätten und sie wären um mich herumgelaufen und hätten „Chicle! Chicle!“ [Chicle heißt sowohl im Englischen als auch im Spanischen „Kaugummi“) gerufen, was Spanisch für „hübsche Frau“ ist. Es war sehr spirituell... wie Wellen. * Jonathan: Absolut! Aber merken Sie sich: Dieser Radiosender könnte von der Bildfläche verschwinden! Die Stimme unrentablen Radios könnte stillgelegt werden! Eines Tages wachst du auf, drehst dich um und sie ist weg! Du gehst in die Küche und siehst einen Zettel, der Sound eines Taxis, das in der Ferne verschwindet, ein Gewitter fängt an... das ist eine Metapher für meinen Haarschnitt oder für diesen Geldregen! * Michelle: Ja, der Geldregen. Werden Sie ein Mitglied. Nur Mitglieder oder Leute mit Radios können diesen Sender hören. Und jetzt zurück zu Pressing Issues. * Jonathan: Sollten wir nicht die Telefonnummer rausgeben? * Michelle: Wie ich den Kindern in der Bibliothek sagte, in der ich freiwillig arbeite: „Sucht selbst danach“, „Nein, du kannst nicht ins WC gehen“ und „Hör auf mit dem Heulen“! * Jonathan: Das ist ein guter Ratschlag! Zurück zu Pressing Issues. Öffentliche Sicherheit, die Zweite * Maurice: Willkommen zurück zu Pressing Issues mit mir, Maurice Chavez. An unserem Diskussionstisch sitzen Sezessionistenirrer John F. Hickory, liberaler und Reichenkind Callum Crayshaw und Neofaschist-Kongressabgeordneter Alex Shrub. Gentlemen, willkommen zurück. Starten wir mit Ihnen, Mr. Hickory. Wofür steht das F? * John: Für „Florida“! Ich bin ein Patriot! Ich habe mir sogar ein orangefarbenes Wäldchen auf meine Leiste tätowieren lassen. * Maurice: Exzellent, aber zurück zu unserem eigentliche Thema: Öffentliche Sicherheit. Wie kriegen wir Waffen in dieser Stadt unter Kontrolle? * Callum: Indem wir jedem Hoffnung geben... den Traum eines besseren morgen. Indem wir die Leute ermutigen, ihr eigenes Wurzelgemüse anzupflanzen. Was ist so toll daran, eine Waffe in der Hand zu halten, wenn du... Saat in einem Bauerndorf verteilen kannst? * Alex: Behalte deine „Hände“ und „Samen“ bei dir. Wir brauchen keine Waffenkontrolle. Lesen Sie die Verfassung, es ist ein heiliges Dokument, das nicht verändert werden sollte. Unter unserer Verfassung konnten Frauen nicht wählen, aber die Liberalen kamen und heulten Krokodilstränen. Wir brauchen Panikmacher und Nicht-Gläubige wie Sie unter Kontrolle, Chavez. Ich stehe gut dazu, Ihre Fundierung wegzunehmen. * Maurice: Wir kriegen keine Fundierung! * Alex: Exakt! Aber... gut! Heh, von mir werden Sie keinen Cent sehen! Sie müssen damit aufhören, diese Lügen herumzuposaunen oder ich schlag Sie windelweich, wovor ich mich nicht scheue. Die Verfassung gibt den Männern das Recht Waffen zu führen und... und Waffenmitführung und alle Punkte dazwischen. Wer hat jemals von einer Waffe... oder einer Führung gehört, die Probleme verursacht? Das ist alles großer Schweiß oder... wie auch immer das Wort heißt. Waffen halten diesen Ort sicher. Schwierigkeiten werden durch Arbeitslosigkeit hervorgerufen und Arbeitslosigkeit kommt vom Armsein, wirtschaftlicher Leistung und faulen Menschen. Wenn du einen Job hättest, würdest du ein Auto stehlen? Natürlich nicht... und wenn du eine Hochhauswohnung, eine Geliebte, äh... und einen Sitz im Vorstand hättest, würdest du in der Stadt herumlaufen und überall Graffitis mit deinen Namen hinsprühen und Unfug treiben, dich auf dem Rücken rumdrehen und herumschießen und rumzucken und... auf keinen Fall. Ganz einfach: Wenn du keinen Job hast, hungere! Raus aus meinem Wahlbezirk, wenn nötig mit Gewalt! * Maurice: Das ist äußerst simpel. Meinen Sie das ernst? * Alex: Natürlich mein ich das! Vice City ist eine wachsende Stadt und natürlich werden somit auch Kummer und Sorgen wachsen. Nun, was ich den Leuten sagen möchte, ist das: Suchen Sie Ihre sieben Sachen zusammen, kaufen Sie sich einen Sumpf, legen Sie ihn trocken und lassen Sie dann das ganze verdammte Viechzeug verschwinden, dann beantragen Sie eine Baugenehmigung. Bald schon können Sie Ihre eigene Seniorensiedlung oder Ihr eigenes Resort-Hotel haben. Sie können anfangen aus dem Boom Geld zu schlagen, dem... shrubinspirierten Boom... und genießen Sie die Dinge, die vernünftige Leute haben: Persönliche Bodyguards, riesige Zäune und eine größere Waffenkollektion, als der andere. Leuchtet ein, was? * John: Nein, nein, nein! Haltet die von hier weg! Wir wollen keine alten Leute mehr! Wenn alte Menschen zuhören: Geht weg von hier! Florida will euch nicht! Bitte stirbt woanders! Was habt ihr gegen Nevada oder Kansas? Wir wollen einen Fluss! Wir brauchen einen Fluss! Den Unabhängigkeitsfluss! * Maurice: ...und was ist mit den anderen Verbrechen? Z.B. Carjacking, Modesünde, Drogenkonsum, alles nimmt zu. * Callum: Absolut, natürlich nimmt alles zu. Als ich in Uganda war, waren die Menschen arm, aber sie waren glücklich. Umso mehr du hast, desto weniger hast du! Das ist mein Motto. Ihre Befriedigung bildet das Körbeflechten, also kauft sie von ihnen, anstatt von einem Supermarkt. Einmal sah ich in Uganda einen Sandsee und einen riesigen, sprechenden Hund. Es war einer lieber Hund, kein böser. Es war eine tolle Reise. * Maurice: Wovon reden Sie? * Callum: Ich rede über Hoffnungen... Träume... das magische Fernsehen. Vor allem über öffentlich-rechtliches Fernsehen. Puppen können sagen, was wir nicht können. * Maurice: Ja, aber wie willst du verhindern, dass Leute sich mit Baseballschlägern gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen wie ich’s neulich auf einem Lehrer-Eltern-Treffen gesehen habe? * Alex: Baseball ist unser Nationalsport... unser Nationalzeitvertreib. Zusammen mit Männern abhängen, um dafür belohnt zu werden, dass man einen Kreis läuft. Ich würde Ihnen danken, wenn Sie ihn nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen, Chavez. * John: Ich hasse dieses Training. Was denken diese Typen, wer sie sind? Kommen her und stellen sich uns in den Weg... zeigen keinen Respekt. Trinken unseren Orangensaft und verführen unsere Frauen! Trainier bei dir Zuhause, Mister! Unser Nationalsport gräbt hier, mein Freund. Einen Graben. Einen Unabhängigkeitsgraben, in dem ein Unabhängigkeitsfluss fließen wird. Bis jetzt haben wir fünf Meter gegraben. Wir sind fast unabhängig... fast! Wenn wir ins Karibische Meer treiben und frei sind, singen wir „Kumbaya“ und lachen den Sonnenschein an. Keine Schule, keine Steuern. Gratis Grillfeste und Flipper für alle! Elegantes Entertainment. * Maurice: Ja, was ist aber mit dem kleinen Jungen? Was ist mit dem Typen, der sagt „Ich mag es, ein Teil Amerikas zu sein, ganz doll sogar! Ich bekomme öffentlich-rechtliches Radio! Ich kann Maurice Chavez hören! Ich besitze eine Einzimmerwohnung... ein Geschäft, das Blumen an Leute verkauft, die im Verkehr feststecken... drei oder vier Radios, alle haben VCPR laufen... ein Hund... 15 Eiswürfel... aber ich fühle mich nicht sicher. Ich mache mir Sorgen über Gangs!“ * Alex: Gangs sind Fiktion, die von den Liberalen verbreitet werden, um die Arbeitnehmer schlecht zu behandeln und sie zu erniedrigen. Ich mein, welch vernünftiger Jugendlicher aus der ärmeren Gesellschaft verbringt seine Zeit damit, Dinge zu stehlen und in lächerlichen Klamotten zu posen, wenn er einen Mindestlohnjob haben könnte und seine Eltern stolz machen könnte. Der Traum Amerikas ist in einem Doppelhaus zu leben und einen Hof zu teilen. Wa... warum sollte jemand diese tolle Zukunft bedrohen wollen? Beantworten Sie mir das und ich zeige Ihnen einen fliegenden Hotdog! * Callum: Und „Speaking for the Underdog“, die Stiftung, die ich für mein Treuhandvermögen gegründet habe... wir glauben, „Gang“ ist ein rechtskräftiger Ausdruck für die Identität des Menschen. Ein Verbund... eine Gemeinschaft in einer Gemeinschaft. Gangs sind ein Weg in den Vororten beachtet zu werden. Du schreist lieber auf, als wie ein stolzer Eingeborener in die Ecke deines Camps zu pinkeln. Wir sprühen unsere Namen auf die Wände des Einkaufszentrums, um Räuber abzuschrecken. * Maurice: ...und das soll Menschen Angst machen? * Callum: Nein, nein! Wir glauben an leidenschaftliche und gewaltlose Lösungen. Gangs müssen lernen zu lieben... sich einzubeziehen. Wir verleihen Auszeichnungen an gute Gangs und geben bösen Gangs einen blöden Hut zum Tragen. Das gibt den Menschen das Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Töte auf die freundliche Weise, nicht mit einem Gartengerät. * Maurice: Ja, aber was ist mit dem Typen, der auf der Straße zusammengeschlagen wird... oder dem Mann, dem das Motorrad geklaut wurde. Was ist mit ihm? * Callum: ...oder ihr! Einige der besten Motorradfahrer sind tatsächlich Frauen. Jeder kann unserer Gruppe beitreten. Arme Menschen treffen da aufeinander. * Maurice: ...aber Ihr Daddy besitzt halb Florida. Inwiefern gehören Sie zur Arbeiterklasse? * Callum: Wie ich bereits sagte, Besitz spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Ich nehm jeden Tag einen Tramper in meinem Cabrio mit. Einmal nahm ich eine junge Frau mit und wir diskutierten über gewaltfreie Kriegslösungen. Wir nannten es Frieden. * Alex: Ihr Vater ist ein toller Mann. Er hat mehr für den Waffenhandel in diesem Staat gemacht als jeder andere... mich mit einbezogen... und Sie beschämen ihn mit diesem Sozialisten-Scheiß! Amerika braucht Hoffnung, keine Lieder und keine Lebensmittellieferungen an die Armen. Lieder führen zu rein gar nichts. Dieses Land braucht etwas zum Anstreben, wie reich sein oder arme Menschen auszulachen... oder in der Regierung zu sitzen und die Wählerschaft auszulachen. * Maurice: Mr. Shrub, lassen Sie uns nicht ins Persönliche gehen. Ich schätze Ihre Bemühungen, den Punkt zu pressen, aber wir sind hier, um das Issue zu pressen. Vice City steckt in Schwierigkeiten und ich glaube, dass mir an keiner guten Lösung dran sind. Bisher hatten wir einen Sezessionsstaat, der das erste Mal seit eineinhalb Jahrhunderten hässliche Köpfe züchtet. Wir müssen es ignorieren und jedem eine Blume geben. Sie sind alle ein bisschen unrealistisch, oder? (alle fangen an, durcheinander zu reden) * Callum: Maurice! * Maurice: Um nicht zu sagen „überstarrsinnig und debil“. Mr. Crayshaw, wie halten wir Menschen davon ab, in der Stadt mit Maschinenpistolen und schwerer Artillerie Amok zu laufen? * Callum: Sie müssen dem Mann auch eine Chance geben. Die Gefängnisse laufen über mit vergeudetem Potenzial. Mach den schuldigen Mann noch einmal unschuldig. Befreit sie vor sich selbst. * Maurice: Wie... wie zum Teufel wollen Sie das machen? * Callum: Na ja, äh... (kurze Pause) man könnte sie... * Maurice: Fabelhaft, toll! Das ist ein schöner Plan! * Callum: Sie wären dann nicht mehr schuldig! * Alex: Wir tun das schon seit Jahren, Sie Idiot! Wie glauben Sie wohl, halten wir die Gefängniskosten niedrig? Nicht per Zauberei oder per Bilanzen verfälschen, aber wie bei den meisten Angelegenheiten, die wir in der Regierung machen, sparen wir Geld für Sie ein, sodass Sie es nicht müssen. Wenn wir weniger Geld für Notfalldienste ausgeben, fließt mehr in Behördenportemonnaies und Auslagen, was das Leben für jeden viel schöner macht. Es geht ums Teilen... die Steuern verteilen an die paar Gewählten. Darum hab ich in der Schule immer so gut mitgearbeitet, dass ich jetzt die Früchte ernten kann. * Maurice: Mmm... ich dachte, Sie hatten so gut mitgearbeitet, weil die anderen Kinder Sie immer ausgelacht und Sie Spießer genannt haben. * Alex: Da... das ist eine Lüge! Sie nannten mich nasser Furz. * Callum: Sie nannten mich „Die Fledermaus“, weil meine Stimme erst mit 19 brach. * Maurice: So, Mr. Shrub, ich nehme an, dass Sie nichts von Regeln halten? * Alex: Ich halte viel davon, den Menschen eine Chance zu geben, aber ich halte nichts von überflüssigen Regeln, an die man gebunden ist. Tatsache ist: Firmen werden von moralischen Menschen geleitet, die nichts Illegales tun würden oder nicht vorhaben, schnell reich zu werden. * Maurice: ...seitdem Sie aber gewählt sind, ist Vice City von einer Regierung geprägt, die die Hilfe an die Armen abbrach, Steuervergünstigungen an die Reichen vergab und Giftmüll an Schulen vergrub. * Alex: Ja, wir haben große Fortschritte gemacht! * Maurice: ...und oben in Capital Hill waren Sie dabei behilflich, einen Gesetzesentwurf durchzubringen, der den Fabrikanten erlaubt, Giggle Cream zu verkaufen, ein Dessert mit möglichen tödlichen Konsequenzen. * Alex: Äh... das ist nicht wahr! Nur 23 starben und einige von ihnen hatten es verdient. * Maurice: Wenn von den Firmen so ein schlechtes Beispiel vorgegeben wird, wie sollen die Menschen sich gegenseitig respektieren, um in der Gesellschaft vorsichtig vorzugehen und wie sollen sie von einer demoralisierten und unterfundierten Polizei im Zaum gehalten werden? * Alex: Na ja... leider ist das eine äußerst schwere Frage, aber meine Lösung ist einfach. Ich werde von irgendetwas reden, das nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hat und schon bald werden es die Leute vergessen haben. Ich erinnere die Menschen daran, dass ich einen tollen Haarschnitt habe und dass unter meiner Führung Vice City 15 Prozent besseres Wetter hatte als zuvor, während die Kriminalitätsrate nur dann rauf geht, wenn man die Kurve nicht auf den Kopf stellt. Drehen Sie sie auf den Kopf und sie haben sich halbiert – HALBIERT! Unter mir, Alex Shrub. Wählen Sie Shrub zum Präsidenten und Sie haben ein freundliches Gesicht im Weißen Haus. Ein Mann, dem Sie trauen können. Ein kommunaler Mann, der Golf mag und Lachen und Foto-Sessions in Ihrem Shop oder Firmensitz. Schreiben Sie mir einfach einen Brief. Ich sende Ihnen eine automatische, fotokopierte Antwort zurück. Wir nennen es „Demokratie“ und genau dahin geht das Geld. * Maurice: Äh, einen Moment... * Alex: Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! Lassen Sie mich aussprechen. * Maurice: Aber Sie sind kein... * Alex: Dieser Mann lässt mich nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie Kleiner! Seien Sie ruhig und lassen Sie mich reden! Ich bin größer als er, Ladys und Gentlemen, mindestens acht Zentimeter, was mich viel respektabler aussehen lässt. Jeder weiß, dass Politiker lügen und stehlen und betrügen, aber spätestens mit mir an der Macht wissen Sie, dass ich gut aussehe und dass ich ein arrogantes Benehmen hab. Außerdem war ich im Ausland und ich ziehe es hier vor, weil ich der Mann der Menschen bin. Wählen Sie Shrub! Sie werden reicher und Sie werden sich nicht schuldig fühlen! * Maurice: Genug! Unsere Zeit läuft ab und Sie haben komplett die Frage ignoriert! * Alex: Ich bin ein Profi. Das ist mein Job. * Maurice (seufzt): Und Sie, Mr. Hickory, was ist mit Ihnen? * John: Okay! Diese Probleme sind typisch, wenn man die Grenzen im Norden öffnet. Der Staat wird mit Müll vollgepumpt! Leute, die nicht den Unterschied zwischen Moor und Marsch kennen. Typen, die nicht wissen, dass Heiraten innerhalb der Familie erlaubt ist. Darum brauchen wir einen Fluss. Leute, ich fordere euch auf, eure Spaten zu nehmen und in den Garten zu gehen. Grabt so tief ihr könnt. Schon bald wird der ganze Staat in den Ruin gehen und dann müssen sie alle gehen. Wir müssen einen Wallgraben Richtung Norden bauen oder sie werden runterkommen und unseren tollen Staat ruinieren. * Maurice: Und, Mr. Hickory, wurden Sie in Florida geboren? * John: Pah! Was für eine blöde Frage! So eine Frechheit! * Alex: Wurden Sie? * John: Natürlich nicht! Keiner ist seit 1877 in Florida geboren worden! ABER... ich bin hier schon seit fünf Jahren, was eine lange Zeit ist. * Maurice: Ja, das ist es! Eine sehr lange Zeit! Fast so lange wie die Show. Ladys und Gentlemen, Sie hören Pressing Issues mit mir, Maurice Chavez. Vorsitzender der letzten Debatte im Radio. In dieser Ausgabe von Pressing the Issue hatten wir Alex Shrub, Callum Crayshaw und John „Florida“ Hickory, die Sicherheit diskutierten. Ich glaube, Sie müssen sich alle eine eigene Meinung bilden. Sollten wir ein nasser Fisch sein? Oder ein korrupter, Geld klauender Dieb? Gentlemen, ich denke, wir haben viel erreicht und die Bürger Vice Citys sind jetzt schlauer als vorher. Und jetzt rüber zu Jonathan und Melissa, um Ihnen was über öffentlich-rechtliches Radio in Ihrem Gebiet zu erzählen. Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen